Dreams Come True For An Ordinary Girl
by quistis-fantasy
Summary: A runaway prince seeking freedom,an ordinary girl dreaming of a prince charming...will true love find it's way into their opposite worlds and hearts!read to find out...review too!
1. Life Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

**Chapter 1: **

"Ahhhhhh!" Rinoa screamed. Rinoa is a transfer student from Galbadia Garden.

"Girls, do you have a date already for the party?" she asked her friends Quistis and Selphie

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Rinoa." Selphie said.

"The party will be three weeks from now, why are you so worried?" Quistis asked her. Rinoa loves to go to parties and social gatherings ever since.

"That's why I am panicking three weeks as in!" she shouted. "Will you just please answer me!" she said in a louder voice.

"Ok! I'll be with Irvine." Selphie said proudly.

"I'll be with Zell" Quistis said sounding very proud.

"Yeah, right! As if your dates are princes." Rinoa said with disappointment in her voice.

"They may not be prince but they sure are school hunks and heartthrobs." they said together.

"Actually I envy you both!!" Rinoa replied with tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't" Quistis said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah! We'll help you find a match." Selphie said trying to encourage her bestfriend.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Prince Squall, please attend your piano lessons!" Butler Kiros said.

"If your father is here he won't like this." he said again. Prince Squall is the

heir to the throne of Dollet Kingdom.

"Can't I skip even just one session?" he asked with irritation.

"Definitely no! I am sorry Your Highness" Butler Kiros answered..

"Ok! Ok!" Squall replied. Squall is the only son of King Laguna and Queen

Raine. His parents are both in Deling Kingdom for an important affair there.

"I hate this kind of things! I don't have my freedom!" he said to himself.

"I am rich in material things and I live a luxurious life but I don't have my

freedom." he said again to himself until he reached the music room.

"Rinoa!" Selphie called her.

"We have set blind dates for you." she said again.

"Let's go to your room and get you ready" Quistis told her.

"But….uhm…" Rinoa muttered.

"No buts! Besides your long time suitor is there." Quistis said.

"Who? Seifer?" she asked.

"Who else?" Selphie asked back. Seifer is Rinoa's long time suitor. He

remembered that Seifer said she belonged to him and nobody else's. She

somehow is scared of him. "I wish there's someone who can save me from

that horrible guy." she whispered.


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 as much as I want to.

****

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey babe! How are you?" Seifer greeted. "Not fine!"

"Why that look on your face my love?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking of something more sensible to do than to date you."

"Oh! Come on! I know you are dying to have a date with me, you just want to hide it."

"Bah! As if!" she whispered to herself full of disgust.

"Come, let's go! Let's have fun all day."

"Fun? Really? Well, I guess I have to come with him I don't have a choice." she

whispered to herself.

_**Later in Balamb town.....**_

Rinoa is really getting bored as time pass by. She has to think of a way to escape this

miserable date with Seifer. "Hey! What if? Right! Good idea!" finally she thought of an

excuse to get away from Seifer. "Ouch! Oh, my head is really hurting!" she said. "Hey,

are you alright?" Seifer asked full of concern. "Aww! I can't take this anymore! Please,

let's go back to the garden. I need to rest." she said full of feelings and determination.

"If that's the case then let's go back immediately". "Oh, thank you so much!" she replied

then she flashed a fake smile. "Haha! I win!" she whispered to herself.

_**On the other side of the story....**_

It's already five' o clock in the afternoon and tonight is the night Squall have been

waiting for. Tonight at exactly midnight, he will escape and run away from their

kingdom to have freedom and experience to live his life freely. "Tonight, I shall be free

to live a normal life without taking orders from my parents and without servants taking

orders from me." He had been planning for this big day and he won't let anything block

his escape. He planned every little detail and he even practiced once when everyone in

the palace was busy. "I'll make sure my escape will be a success." But what about her

mother? She surely would be very sad. "Hey, I've already decided. I'll just leave a letter

so she wont have to worry that much." He said to himself to oppose his emotional side.

While waiting for midnight, Squall had finished writing a letter for his mother. "I just

hope she'll understand me and she'll not be sad while I'm gone." Once again he read the

letter that said:

Dear Mother,

Maybe by now you're reading my letter I'm very far away from our kingdom.

I hope you'll understand why I did this. I want some space and freedom. Please don't be sad and lonely while I'm gone. And also tell Father that. And please take care of yourself; I will not be there to look after you. I love you so much. I promise I'll come back. Until then, goodbye.

Love,

Squall

It's already ten thirty according to his clock. He already packed everything he thinks he

need, some clothes, money and his gunblade that was given to him by his father as

birthday present except that, he didn't bring any other royal stuffs. "Only one and a half

hour then I'll have my freedom." he said.

_**After 1 ½ hour......**_

He glanced one last time in his room and left the letter on top of his table. He quietly left

his room then he made his way through the hallway without even a noise. He knew there

were guards near the entrance door so he chose to leave through the secret passage that

leads exactly in the town. After some minutes of walking he's already on his way to the

train station. He'll take a train to Timber Town then another to Balamb Town. There he'll

enroll to Balamb Garden. While waiting for the midnight train to arrive he noticed four

girls looking at him. He was wearing a hat so how on earth will they recognize him. He

didn't realized that one of the four girls was already in front of him. "Are you Prince

Squall? If I may ask." the lady asked him. "No, maybe I just look like him." He noticed

that the train arrived already. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go" he replied

shortly then he ran quickly to the train.


	3. A Sweet Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8.

**Chapter 3:**

"You're the most beautiful lady I've ever met" the man in front of her said. The face of

the man was blurry and unclear. She was sure she doesn't know the man. ". "Thank you

for the compliment but, "May I ask who you are?" she asked him. "Oh! Forgive me. Let

me introduce myself, I am –,

"Kriiiiiinnng!!!" the alarm clock in her end table rang..

She irritatingly grabbed the alarm then said "How dare you disturb my sleep and my

beautiful dream." "Sigh,  that was a beautiful dream and if that guy was real I'm sure he'd handsome."

There was someone knocking on the door and that was a sign that she should get out of bed or she'll be late.

She was sure that Selphie was the one knocking on the door. "I won't be long." she said.

Then she went inside the bathroom.

_**Meanwhile....**_

At last the train stopped and that means that they have arrived in Balamb Town. When he

got out of the train he felt totally free at last. "Now all I have to do is find Balamb

Garden." Nobody in their kingdom knew that he have secretly arranged his enrollment in

the garden. He walked until he reached the car rental station. "Excuse me? May I ask you

something?" "Oh, sure what do you want to know?" asked the shopkeeper. "Where can I

find Balamb Garden?" he asked politely. "Oh, just take the path when you get out of

here." "Oh, it will be more convenient if you rent a car." "I think you're right, how much

will it cost?". "Just 3500 Gil and there, you've got a car!". "Ok! I think I'll take the

Skyblue Van.". The shopkeeper gave him the key. "Have a nice trip!" added the man. He

got in the van then he started the engine and he went on his way to Balamb.

At Balamb Garden...

"Waahhh, at last were finished with that boring class." Rinoa said. "I almost fell asleep!" she

complain once more.

"Be thankful you were seated at the back or else you'll be scolded by our Instructor."

Quistis said as if she was lecturing.

"Well let's just forget about it and let's have some fun." Rinoa suggested.

"I'm sorry but I'll be going out with Irvine" Selphie said..

"Oh, I almost forgot." "Zell will introduce me to her mother later so I should make

necessary preparations to impress her and also for her to like me." Quistis said and she was

blushing.

"Fine! It's as if the whole world is abandoning me!" she said.

"Hey, we're sorry but we have planned it long way before." Quistis said.

"Yeah, we too have planned it way back then but we'll make it up to you!" Selphie

added.

"I understand." She said. "Have fun!" But really, deep inside she was sad because she

doesn't have someone to spend Friday nights like this. She felt left out because

almost every pretty girl in their garden already have a boyfriend. Also, Rinoa doesn't even

have a date for the party that will be held in two weeks and five days from now. "Please

whoever you are destined for me please come soon." She prayed then she made her way

to her dorm room.

Anyway,  what happened to Squall? Let's see...

Squall was glad when he arrived at the parking lot of Balamb Garden. He knows that the

secretary of the headmaster was already waiting for him. He made his way to the hall. He

was busy finding some documents in his bag when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" he said.

But the girl seems to be out of her mind. The girl was very pretty and for

the first time, he felt his heart beat very fast. Increasing every second. Before he

completely get out of his mind because of amusement he asked the girl "Are you alright miss?" he waited for an answer.

But the girl didn't reply. "Miss?" he asked again.

"Oh, sorry" the girl finally said.

He knows that he'll be late for his appointment but he can't leave the beautiful lady in

front of him. Just thinking of something might happen to her make him feel very worried.

"Miss I can't leave you here alone so can you please come with me? I won't be long." he

said then he held her hand.

Rinoa felt a hand held her. She looked at the man and she saw a very handsome guy but

she doesn't know him. His face was familiar but she can't remember where she first saw

him. Realizing that he was holding her hand she suddenly want to pull her hand back but

her heart tells her that she is safe with him. She also felt her heart beat fast, increasing

every second. When they were inside the elevator she felt that she needed to know who

this man was. "Excuse me but who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, forgive me let me introduce myself I am –

The man didn't finish what he was about to say the elevators opened and she realized that

they were in the Headmaster's Office.

"Wait for me here and please don't leave while I am gone." she sensed gentleness in his

voice.

She found herself nodding as if her whole body was moving alone and her mind can't think normally.

She just looked at the man heading for the door with her still mesmerized.

quistis08fantasy: hey people I'm sorry for taking so long for this chapter to be finished! I'll just make-up for the next chapters.


	4. Stucked With You

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8.

**Chapter 4:**

He settled everything he needed to with the secretary then he went out of the office.

Today he is an official student of Balamb Garden. When he got out of the room he felt

glad when he saw that the pretty girl was sitting at the couch near the elevator. He went

near her, then she saw that the girl was like thinking very hard. "Did I took that long" he

asked.

She was thinking very hard. She was sure she have seen his face before but where could

it be? She kept on thinking until she remembered that the guy was the guy in his dreams

too. She was delighted with what she discovered.

"Did I took that long?" she heard someone asked.

She looked up to see who asked then she found out it was the "dream guy".

"No! Not at all" she said trying to make her voice sound normal even though she feels

very nervous at the same time excited.

"Ahm, can I just ask one more favor?" she sensed hesitation in his voice.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you please wait for me; I just have to find my dorm room. That is if it's okay."

"Of course, what is your dorm room number anyway?"

"Number 46"

"Really? That's great, my dorm room is 45 so that means yours is beside mine's"

"I guess you're right. After I have settled my things in my room I can assist you fully so

can you wait for a while?"

"Okay, but aren't you tired or something? You're just new here right?"

"Well yeah, but I'd rather stay with you because it seems you have a problem"

"Yes you're right I have a problem but I'm fine now" "_because you're here" _she wanted

add but she know that she must control herself. "Well, then lets go" she said.

She was right he was tired but he wanted to tell her that all his tiredness was gone when

he saw her and when he heard his angelic voice but he knows that he needs to control

himself. When they were inside the elevator he remembered that he hasn't introduced

himself yet. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Squall Leonheart" he bowed his

head down like he would usually do when there's social gatherings in their kingdom.

"You're so polite, you know that? Anyway I am Rinoa Heartilly.Pleased to meet you"

"Pleased to meet you too." he said then they shaked each others hand. They were chatting

happily when the elevator stucked. "I think we're kinda unlucky this day"

"Yeah! I think the emergency phone is not working either"

"Guess we'll both be staying here for the night. Don't worry you're safe with me."

"I know I am."

She felt weird because she didn't even felt scared when the elevator stucked. She even

felt the opposite, she felt really happy. They were both sitting at the cold floor of the

elevator. As much as she wants to sleep she can't because she was sitting. She feels

uncomfortable. Maybe Squall sensed that she feels uncomfortable because he was

looking at her.

"You can lie down here in my lap if you like"

She was touched because of the concern he was showing her. She really is sleepy but, she

is hesitating because he'll feel uncomfortable if she'll lie down in his lap.

"Come now, lie down. I wouldn't mind at all."

"But aren't you suppose to rest because you're tired?"

"I wouldn't mind at all as long as you're comfortable."

"Okay." She felt really touched because he's thinking more about her welfare. She lied

down in his lap and she felt an unexplainable feeling. She felt her heart beat increase

every second. She closed her eyes but she can't fall asleep because she can hear his

peaceful breathing and she can smell his masculine scent. "It feels good to be near him."

she thought. Hours later she still can't sleep but her eyes are closed.

"You look adorable when you sleep." she heard Squall said.

He really likes to look at her beautiful face. She is very adorable and he feels different

whenever he'll be near her. He really can't sleep even though he is tired. He can smell

her sweet scent and he can feel the soft touch of her to body to him. "I didn't even know

that I'll meet someone like you." he said sincerely. It seems that this is one of the most

happiest day of his life. Weird, but he even feel happy about being stucked inside the

elevator. "I think I'm starting to like you or even more than that...."he whispered to the

lady sleeping.

She can't believe what Squall had just said. "_he's starting to like me...." _ She really felt

happy that she almost opened her eyes and tell him that she is starting to like him too but

that will just ruin the sweet moment. She decided to keep her eyes closed and pretend to

be asleep. Because of what she just discovered she suddenly felt comfortable and easy .

Maybe Squall was already sleeping so after a few minutes she fell asleep too.

_**When morning came...**_

Rinoa was waken up by gentle taps on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she saw

Squall then she remembered that they were inside the elevator.

"Good morning! How was your sleep?" Squall asked.

When she remembered that she was lying down in his lap she quickly stood up. "Oh! I

am sorry. I'm fine, how about you? Does your leg hurt?"

"No, not at all! I slept well."

"Good! Anyway thanks!"

"For what?"

"For staying with me last night."

She was about to kiss him on the cheek as a sign of thankfulness but the elevator

suddenly opened. When they got out of the elevator she saw Quistis and Selphie standing

near the stairs. When they saw her they quickly ran to her then Quistis hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been? We were so worried about you." Selphie scolded her.

"Don't you scare us like that again." Quistis added.

"Hey! I'm fine." she said to them. When she looked at her friends she saw the teasing

look in their face. She saw them looking at Squall then gave her a questioning look.

"And who is this guy?" Quistis asked.

"Oh, he is Squall, a new friend of mine."

"Oh, I see! A friend." Selphie gave her a teasing look.

She ignored her then she introduced them to him. "Squall this are my friends, Quistis and

Selphie."

"Please to meet the both of you" Squall kissed the hands of Quistis and Selphie.

"And so are we." said the both of them.

"Pardon me but I have to get going. I have some things to settle. See you soon." Squall

looked back one more time then he walked away.

She really wanted to spend more time with him but she knows that he have other things

to do. She just looked at him one more time then she followed her friends.


	5. The Mortal Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8.

**Chapter 5:**

He really hated to go but he has to do some important matters. He looked back one more

time then he saw Rinoa looking back at him. Once again he saw her beautiful face but

before his mind wander again because of admiration he made his way to his dormitory.

Last night was really a great night. Although they spent their evening inside the elevator,

what happened was really a special experience for him. Just thinking about what

happened last night brought a smile on his lips. And just by thinking about Rinoa, he felt

a different feeling. He never felt this way before. His parents even tried to pair him up

with other princesses but he never really liked them. And now here he was starting to like

someone that he just met last night. But whatever he is feeling right now he is sure that

it's certainly going to make him happy.

"So, who was that guy?" Selphie asked her.

"I told you already! He is a friend of mine. I met him last night."

"And what were you doing inside the elevator?" Quistis added.

"We were stucked inside and the emergency phone wasn't working either."

"So tell us, what happened last night?" Selphie asked with a teasing look.

"I told you he is just a friend." Rinoa said and blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Quistis asked then she also gave her the teasing look.

"No I'm not!" she defended herself.

"You like him, don't you?" Selphie looked at her in the eyes.

"Well, err...the truth is....yes." Her friends are giggling at what she said.

There's no use in keeping what she feels because her friends can see it through her.

"At last! Rinoa, our friend had found her Prince Charming and her date for the big party."

Selphie said while laughing.

"Oh, please! We just met yesterday. He is just new here. Maybe he doesn't even know

that there's a party. How will I be able to have him as my date for the party?"

"Then go ask him!" Selphie and Quistis told her.

"What?! I'll ask him? No way!" she wanted to have Squall as her date but she can't just

ask him right away.

"If you'll not ask him then you'll have to stick with Seifer as your date." Selphie said.

"Okay! Let's wait for three days and if he doesn't ask me, I'll be the one to ask."

"Fine! That's a deal. Three days." Quistis repeated the deal.

"I'll not break the deal. Promise!" she said then they walked together to their dormitories.

Squall just took a shower then he went to the Headmaster's Office. He was currently

sitting at the couch and reading an old issue of Timber Maniac when the secretary of the

Headmaster called him.

"You can come in now. He is waiting from you." the secretary said.

"Thank you!" he replied. Then he made his way to the Headmaster's Office.

When he got inside the room he saw an old man and Instructor Xu.

"Squall, I'd like you to meet Headmaster Cid" said Xu.

"Please to meet you Headmaster, as well as you Instructor Xu" replied Squall.

"Squall; do you already know what's going to happen two weeks from now?" Cid asked.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, I have not been informed." Squall said.

"Instructor Xu!" called the headmaster.

"Yes Sir?"

"Please tell Squall of what is to happen two weeks from now..."

"Roger."

"What is it?" asked squall.

"There will be a party for all the students. It will be held at the Quad. I believe you know

where it is right?" said Xu."

"Yes. But if a student will go to that party, can that student ask someone to be her or his

date you know like an escort or mate?" asked Squall.

"Hehehe.... That's the whole purpose of this party. For you to be acquainted to each

other. You may want to ask somebody to be with you..."

Squall was thinking of asking Rinoa to be with him during the party but he thought that

They've only just met and Rinoa might have a date already.

_**T**__**he next day...**_

"Hey, girls! I really don't think Squall's gonna ask me to be his date."

"And what made you think so?" asked Quistis.

"Well, you know....maybe he'll ask someone else instead of me."

"Let's not presume things first. You still have two days you know." Selphie added.

"She's right! And you said he's just new here. He can't possibly meet any other girls in

just few days. Quistis told her.

"I just hope so." She just kept thinking that no matter how many girls Squall will meet,

she's still the one who'll have him as a date.

Squall was still disturbed. He can't take the party out of his head.

"How will I ask Rinoa to be my date?" that question had been bugging his mind since

yesterday. Good thing Instructor Xu gave him another day to rest and tour around in the

garden since he's just new here. When he still can't think of a way to ask Rinoa he

decided to go out of his room and explore around the garden. He was seating alone in the

cafeteria eating hotdogs when a group of girls came to his table.

"Hi, you're really handsome and me and my friends are wondering if we can know your

name." said the beautiful lady.

He must admit that the girl was pretty and he feels some admiration for her but that's it.

Besides, he thinks that Rinoa is prettier.

"Well, can we?" asked the girl again.

"Oh, pardon me. I am Squall Leonheart." He really didn't use his true surname "Loire" so

people won't recognize him. "Pleased to meet you." He added then he kissed her hand.

"Nice name. And by the way I'm Kiara. And these are my friends Clove and Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you." he said to the friends of Kiara then he kissed their hands also.

"Can we join you?"

"Sure." he said even though he feels uncomfortable.

Rinoa and her friends are in the cafeteria ordering hotdogs. While waiting for their orders

to be served she and Selphie went to the tables to find a place. When they found a vacant

table, she Selphie decided to just stay at the table. While waiting for Quistis, she looked

around then in one of the tables she saw Squall seating. And he is not alone, he is with

three other girls. "No it can't be...!"she said softly.


	6. A Special Moment

Disclaimer: I still don't own FF8.

**Chapter 6:**

"No it can't be...!" she said softly.

"What??!" asked Selphie.

It seemed that she didn't even hear Selphie. Those girls are not just some girls, those are

their mortal rivals. She was just looking at them. And maybe because she was just

looking at them Selphie saw them too.

"Look who's here!" Selphie said with disgust.

Just then Quistis arrived and also saw their rivals with Squall.

"Oh, now who are they trying to snatch away." Quistis said with an angry look.

"Rinoa, don't be jealous. Let's just pretend that they're not here." Selphie said.

"And besides we're not yet sure what's really going on." Quistis added.

"Okay....!" she replied softly.

Squall was talking to Kiara and his friends when he saw Rinoa and her friends. His

heartbeat suddenly increased. He was thinking of asking her to be his date. He just

needed to gather some energy and confidence.

"Excuse me." he said to the three girls then he made his way to Rinoa's table.

"Hi there!" he greeted them.

"Oh, hi Squall!" greeted Quistis and Selphie with a sweet smile on their face.

He was waiting for Rinoa to greet him but she didn't say a word. He sensed that there

was something wrong with Rinoa.

"Hi there, Rinoa!" he greeted her.

"Oh, what?" Rinoa said obviously she is absent-minded.

"Are you alright?" he asked full of concern.

"Ahm...she's not feeling well since this morning." Quistis said.

"Right, so can you please take her to her room?" Selphie added.

Hearing that Rinoa is not feeling well he volunteered right away. "Ok, I'll take her back

to her room." he said. 'But can you wait for me. I won't take long."

"Okay." Quistis replied.

"What are you doing?" Rinoa whispered to her friends.

"We're helping you keep Squall away from that monster." Selphie said.

"It's obvious that you're more important to him than Kiara. You see, when we told him

that you're not feeling well, he volunteered immediately." Quistis added.

She saw Squall talking to Kiara and her friends.

"You don't have to ask him to bring me to my room."

"Let it be. And besides you need some private time with him."

"But—......" she didn't finish what she has to say because Squall was back in their table.

"So let's go now." Squall said.

She just smiled. Then she stood up but it seems that her whole body is not cooperating

with her because she lost her balance. She thought that she would fall into the floor but

before she did, Squall had catched her.

"Easy now sweetie." Squall said.

She was touched by his gesture and she loved the endearment he used. And it's as if fate

is doing something to bring her and Squall even closer.

"I'll carry you." Squall said.

"But...uhm..." she didn't know what to say.

"No buts!" Squall said in full determination.

Without a word Squall carried her. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them but it

seemed that he didn't mind at all.

"We'll just visit you later in your room." Quistis said with a teasing smile.

"See you later." Selphie added.

Before they leave the place, she saw Kiara's and her friends' shocked face.

"Haha... I won over you again." she said to herself.

Squall was walking through the hall of the dormitories. He felt good being able to hold

Rinoa like this. When they reached her room, he gently put her down the bed then he

removed her shoes.

"Squall, do you have a date for the party already?" he heard Rinoa asked.

With that question a smile suddenly traced in his lips. "I don't have one yet." he told her.

"Why are you asking?" he added.

"Well....I was wondering if...you know..." Rinoa said while blushing.

"If I can go with you to the party? Is that what you want to say?"

"Well...yeah..." Rinoa's face is really red.

"Of course. And I should have been the one to ask you that."

"Really? You should have asked me?" Rinoa is smiling sweetly.

"Yeah!" he said sincerely. "Anyway, take your rest now. I know you're not feeling well."

"Please don't go until I fall asleep." Rinoa said.

"Don't worry! I'll stay with you even until later."

"Thank you" she said softly then she fell asleep.

Rinoa opened her eyes. When she looked at the clock in the table, she saw that it was

already 6:00 in the evening. She looked around but she didn't see Squall. When she stood

up, she saw a flower and a note in the table. The note said:

Rinoa,

I'm sorry that I left without waiting for you to wake up.

I'll be back later to check on you.

Squall

She was disappointed when she didn't see Squall when se woke up but she felt happy

when she saw the flower and the note. "At least he'll be going back later." she thought.

She was happy that day. And she has a date for the party already. He's not just anyone,

he is someone special.. While waiting for Squall to come back, she decided to take a

shower first.

Squall was on is way back to Rinoa's room. He really didn't like to leave her but

Instructor Xu have some things to settle with him. He bought food in the cafeteria for

Rinoa. When he reached the door, he knocked first. When the door opened he saw that

Rinoa was already awake.

"You're back already." Rinoa smiled.

When they were inside the room, he can smell the sweet scent of the shampoo she used.

"I bought some food for you." he told her.

"You shouldn't have. I have disturbed you that much."

"I don't mind at all."

Squall was bringing out the food that he bought when someone knocked on the door.

'I'll open it." Rinoa presented.


	7. Heart Broken with Dangers Ahead

**Chapter 7:**

"**I**'ll open it." she presented to open the door. When she opened the door, she was

horrified to see Seifer standing outside. He was surely in a bad timing. He'll just ruin the

sweetmoment she is sharing with Squall.

"Hi there babe!" Seifer greeted.

'What are you doing here?" she asked with an irritated tone.

'I heard that you were not feeling well this morning."

"Yeah and so what?"

"I came here to check on you."

"I'm fine now! Now go away!"

"Rinoa, who's in there?" she heard Squall asked.

"Oh, it's just a friend of mine."

"Who was that Rinoa?"

"Uh-oh….I smell trouble" she thought. "Um…" she didn't finish what she wants to say

because Seifer made his way inside her room. She quickly followed him so that he can

stop him in whatever things he'll do. And besides Squall was there inside, she doesn't

want to involve him in whatever business Seifer and her have to discuss.

"Who the hell is this guy Rinoa?" she heard Seifer asked.

"It's none of your business." she said.

"Rinoa, who is he?" Squall asked.

"Oh, he is –"

"I'm her boyfriend." Seifer answered for her that was surely not right.

When she looked at Squall, she saw shock written all over his face. And for a second she

thought that she saw sadness within his eyes.

"Maybe I'm thinking too much!" she thought within herself.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies. Maybe I should leave now." Squall said.

"Yeah, you should." Seifer added which made her angrier.

"Rinoa, I'll leave now. Please take care of her. Goodbye." Squall added.

"Squall, wait!" she tried to stop him.

"I'll just see you around. I have to go." he said then he went out of the room.

**S**quall was really surprised on what he found out. He didn't expect that Rinoa's boyfriend

will show up. He really felt hurt because he felt cheated. Eventhough he knows that he

doesn't have the right, he can't stop himself from feeling jealous. He didn't feel this

feeling before. He feels so down and insulted. He even feels that he wanted to cry at this

very moment. But crying is not a very good thing to do in front of other people. Maybe

he'll just walk even if he doesn't know where to go.

"Hey there Squall!" he heard someone said.

When he looked up, he saw Kiara waving at him with a sweet smile plastered on her lips.

Yes, she is pretty but he just didn't feel excited whenever he'll see Kiara. Unlike when he

see Rinoa, his heart beat always increase and he feels very excited when they're together.

But he know that it's not right to like someone that already somebody else's. Besides as

a prince, he must do the thing that he was taught. The best thing to do is to avoid Rinoa

before he fall in love with her completely. But hell! It's so hard to just forget her like that.

"Are you okay there Squall?" he heard Kiara said

"I'm fine. Ahm….Kiara? Do you want to go out sometime?" he almost forgot that

Kiara was there. Maybe he should try to like someone else. Someone like Kiara, maybe.

"Yeah! Sure! I'd love to." then she gave him a smile.

**R**inoa is mad and sad at the same time. Mad because of what Seifer did and sad because

of what Squall might be thinking about her and Seifer. She will really do everything just

to let Squall see that there's nothing going on with her and Seifer. And before she forgets,

"What did you just do?" she asked him with all her anger with it.

"I was just making him see that you're mine." he said casually.

"Excuse me? I was never yours and I don't even like you a bit."

"And who do you like? That guy that is not worthy to be my rival?"

"What if I say yes?" she knew that it will cause trouble but it's the truth.

"Then he'll suffer his life here in Balamb and maybe he'll wish to be back wherever he

came from."

She knew that Seifer will tell something like that. Knowing Seifer, he can do anything

especially when he can't get what he wants.

"I don't care whatever you'll do but I like him!" she yelled to him then she left the room

to look for Squall.

**S**quall was walking across the Training Center, but he wasn't really sure what he was

doing there. Maybe he can fight some monsters since he brought with him his gunblade.

Ever since, when he wants to let his feelings out, he would get a sword then he'll slash

whatever he can slash. That was simply his way. He went deeper inside the Training

Center. He was walking when he saw a dinosaur that's about ten feet in height. He didn't

know what to do. He just felt that he needed to slay the monster or else he'll be the one to

be attacked. He tried to attack the monster but it moved away even before his gunblade

hits it.

"Why can't I hit it?" he asked himself. He was starting to get confused and annoyed. The

monster attacked him. He tried to defend but it's too late. He was hit and he knows that

he's damaged so much.

"You'll pay for that!" he said then he pulled the trigger of his gunblade. He used every

last bit of his strength. He felt his whole body weaken and his hands went numb. His

vision was starting to get blurry. He couldn't hold any longer. But before he fainted he saw

the monster was defeated already.

**R**inoa had looked everywhere but he couldn't find Squall. She was walking along the hall

of the Training Center when she saw many people running towards inside. She didn't

know what made her go inside the Training Center too. She just felt she needed to. When

she was inside the center, she saw a group of people crowding at something. Then she

saw some volunteer students from the Infirmary carrying a stretcher with a gravely

damaged man. And it wasn't just anybody, it was Squall. She is sure that it was Squall.

She felt her knees weaken and she wanted to cry just seeing Squall in is condition.

"What happened to him?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Oh, you're his girlfriend right? Well, he was gravely damaged when he fought a T-

Rexaur and it was a miracle that he actually defeated it." said the volunteer student.

She wanted to correct what the volunteer student said but at this moment, all that she

cared about is the safety of Squall.

"Come on, we need to hurry to the Infirmary because he is damaged severely."


	8. Love Approaching

**Chapter 8**

"**O**kay let's hurry." she said to the volunteers. They carried the stretcher out of the

Training Center. She quickly followed them at the Training Center. As she was running

across the hall, she saw her friends seating at the bench near the Infirmary. She can't hold

back her tears anymore. When her friends saw her, they quickly went to her. Her tears are

unstoppable.

"We saw Squall was brought in the Infirmary, what happened?" asked Selphie. But she

doesn't have the strength to answer them.

"Why don't we sit down first?" Quistis said. They all sat down. When she felt that she

had gained some energy, she told them what happened earlier.

"That Seifer! Who does he think he is?" Selphie said.

"What if Squall won't listen to me anymore?" she asked her friends.

"I'm sure he will. Just make sure you'll explain things to him clearly." Quistis said.

They went to the Infirmary to check on Squall. She saw Squall lying on the bed with

bandages in his hands and head. She went beside the bed to look at him more closely.

"Will you be fine?" she asked the sleeping figure of Squall. "The party will just be in four

days….if you'll not get well… (sniffs….) we can't go together... (sniffs…) so please."

Her friends were just looking and not saying even a word.

"He will be fine. He just needs to rest and gain his strength back." someone said. They all

looked back to see who that was.

"Oh! Doctor Kadowaki….how are you?" Selphie said.

"I'm fine as always." She replied.

"How's Squall anyway Doctor?" she asked immediately.

"He's fine. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be ready in time for the party."

"Thanks you, Doctor." they all said.

"Uhm…Rinoa…is he your boyfriend?" asked Doctor Kadowaki.

"Actually no…why'd you asked Doctor?" she was blushing.

"…….nothing." she just smiled then she went back to her desk.

When she looked at her friends, they were giggling and smiling. She was getting

confused. "What?!" she asked.

"Well, it's just that …it's not surprising that others will ask about…." Quistis said.

"Ask about what?"

"What else…about what's going on between you and him." Selphie added.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Just by the way you act and worry about him." Quistis answered.

"But--"

"Where am I?" she didn't finish what she wanted to say because Squall suddenly talked.

Her heart was filled with joy. He is safe and that's all that matters for now.

"What happened?" Squall asked again.

"You're in the Infirmary because you fought a T-Rexaur and you were damaged

severely… what were you thinking?" she said.

"I don't know…I was out of my mind. I just wanted to loosen up a bit…but I didn't know

it'll turn out like that."

"I'm glad you're fine…just don't make me worry again."

"You were worried?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Ahem….we'll be leaving now…you two talk….see you." Selphie said then they left.

She knew what her friends were thinking. And she was thankful because she really

needed some time to talk to Squall.

"Rinoa…I think you shouldn't be here." he said which really surprised her.

"What….are you saying?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"If ever your boyfriend knew about this….he'll get mad." he answered. "And I don't

want the two of you fight because of me." Squall added.

"Oh, so that's it." she said while giggling.

"Huh?" Squall gave him the confused looked.

"You thought that Seifer was my boyfriend. And now you want me to get away from you

because you think he'll go mad and all." she said.

"Yes….well…am I wrong?" the expression on his is really funny.

"Definitely! Did you really think I'll ever like someone like Seifer?" she asked.

"Well….you never know." he said then she smiled upon seeing the childish look on his

face. He really looks cute.

"Well, the truth is…he's just a horrible person that thinks he owns me."

"Is he threatening you or scaring you?" the confused look on his face earlier was replaced

with worry and concern.

"Nah! Even though he's like that he is nice and kind."

"Good." he just said shortly. She saw relief written on his face.

"What's good?" she asked.

"Ahm…never mind." he said. "But about the party…" Squall added.

"It's fine with me if you've invited Kiara instead of me." she bowed down her head

trying to hide her eyes that's starting to be filled with tears.

"Who told you that I'll invite her? If there's someone I'd like to be with during that

special night….I'd like to be with you." Squall said sincerely.

"R..really? You'd like to be with me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Trust me." he said shortly then he smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you first so you can rest. I hope you'll be ready for the party."

"Don't worry. I'll be." he said then she left the room.

**S**quall felt completely relieved. Now that things about Rinoa and Seifer are clear, all he

wanted to do was get some rest so that he'll be ready for the party. When he didn't know

the real thing between Seifer and Rinoa, his heart felt so heavy inside of him. It felt that it

would burst and explode. Then again, he was starting to feel the weird feeling he never

felt before. "This feeling is haunting me these past few weeks." he thought to himself.

"I've never felt this way for anybody before Rinoa…so I'll make you pay hard for that."

he thought to himself before he closed his eyes again to sleep.

quistis-fantasy: sorry if there are many errors and mistakes in this chapter! i'm just busy but i'll make up! thanks for understanding.....


	9. May The Best Girl Win I

**Chapter 9: May the Best Girl Win Part 1**

Rinoa is so relieved now. Squall is fine and that's all that matters. Back there she was really worried. Everyone knows that fighting a T-Rexaur is a real suicide. If Squall was killed by that monster, she can't even seem to wonder what could've happen. And just by thinking about Squall, her heartbeat started to increase, and the unusual feeling started to linger in her senses once again. She is confused... very much. She desperately needs some answers to this weird things that's happening to her. What was she feeling for Squall?

"Love…Love…Love…Love…" someone seem to shout into her.

Wait…love…isn't it too early for this? Like…they just met and they're just in the stage of getting to know each other that will turn to friendship and eventually into…! She doesn't like where the idea is leading. And she doesn't want to take the risk. She's not sure if the feeling was mutual. But then again…what's the purpose of the word "trying"? Then with all the ideas in her head starting to go right…she has decided. "I'll make Squall fall in love with me!" she thought to her self. And with that…she had gone into her beauty sleep.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"How's your mission Major Biggs?" asked King Laguna.

"Not very well Sire, we've been searching Dollet for quite a while now." answered the man.

"Then search far and wide to find my son…my beloved wife is not pretty well."

"I understand Sire. Very well I'll order my men to start searching in different regions and areas." Major Biggs said in an assuring tone of voice.

"Then I hope you'll succeed. You're dismissed now." he said.

"Aye sire!" he answered then he exited the room. Then a minute later…Queen Raine, his beloved wife came in. She sat beside him. His wife is not really going well. Ever since their only son ran away from home, she had not been well.

"What is it that you desire my dear?" he asked although he knew very well.

"You know very well what I want. Please do everything to find our son." she said.

"My love, I am doing everything in my power to find him immediately." he answered. He understands why his dearest wife was acting this way. Years ago… the Royal Physician said that it's impossible for her to conceive a child. They were very depressed. Raine prayed hard because she wanted a child of her own so badly. And she felt that she was useless… because she can't even give him a child. He also wanted their own child but his wife's welfare was also important to him. Then by miracle or not…a year later, she bore a child. And that child was Squall, the only child they have. They gave him everything and also guarded him well, but then maybe it went too much.

"You know how much I love our son." she suddenly said, breaking the long silence.

"I know and I love him too…and I promise…we'll find him." he just replied.

Rinoa woke up with a smile on her lips. She had a very wonderful sleep. She got up and went in the bathroom to take a bath. She was very excited to see Squall once again. She wore her uniform for that day. Then she decided to fix her hair in a neat half-ponytail. She applied a few lipgloss to add color to her lips. She looked at the mirror to make sure that she looked fine. She grabbed her things when she was satisfied with her look. Little did she know that something was bound to shock her just outside the doorstep. It was Kiara and her friends who just came out from Squall's room. Jealousy was starting to rise within her but maybe she must know the real situation first. She saw Kiara and her friends walking away but she stopped them by calling Kiara. She looked back at her; an irritated look was obvious in her face.

"What do you want!" she asked.

"I was just wondering…why were you inside Squall's room a while ago?"

"Well you see…Squall was already allowed to go back to his own room…and apparently we accompanied him because you and your friends are not that very much of help." she replied.

"Not that very much of help? Excuse me…if only we knew that Squall will be going back…we would've accompanied him instead!" she answered back at her. Tension is rising between the two ladies. Both of them seem to be ready to charge at each other any minute now.

"Well sorry…it's not my problem anymore and besides there's no use talking to you. I like Squall…and I assure you…he'll be mine in no time." Kiara sounded very sure of what she just said. Clove and Jasmine was just looking at her as if she had no chance against Kiara. There was no use keeping it so she answered…

"Well…you see, here's the thing… I like Squall also…and I'll make sure you won't hook him." she answered. The tone of her voice is very much determined.

Kiara didn't seem to be affected and instead answered…"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. "she said then the three of them walked away.

"May the best girl win!" she shouted.

"May the best girl win!" was the reply she heard.

Squall heard some voices outside. Out of curiosity, he went out to see who that was. Little did he know that something was bound to surprise him just outside the doorstep. It was Rinoa who was standing outside his dorm room. Just by seeing Rinoa there, his heart felt very happy and excited at the same time. She looked at him then she smiled.

"Goodmorning Rinoa...do you need something?" he asked.

"Uhmmm... nothing. Just dropped by to see if you're fine."

"Oh... I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." he answered then smiled.

"And also... I want to apologize for not being there to help you."

"Never mind that. It's fine with me. It's not your obligation anyway."

"I know but I want to do it for you and many other things. I hope you don't mind."

He was surprised yet very happy. Are these things true? He hopes so.

"No it's fine…I also want to do things for you. I hope you won't mind also."

"No, I won't mind at all." she replied.

"Are you going to class now?"

"Yup..."

"Then let's go together. Anyway we're on the same classes right?"

"Are you sure you can go? Why don't you rest first?"

"I want to go to class because I've been missing a lot. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay... if that's your decision then."

"Oh... can you please wait for a minute…I have to get my things." Rinoa just nodded. He went back inside his room to grab his things. Good thing he have prepared a while ago. He made sure everything is prepared before leaving. Everything was there so he went out.

"Ready?" he asked Rinoa.

"Ready!" she answered.

Rinoa just looked at Squall who was now seated in front of her. But unfortunately... Kiara and her friends were seated in front of him. Selphie and Quistis were seated beside her. It was homeroom period and it was mostly about the coming activities of the Garden.

"Two days from now, the Garden Party will be held. I hope everyone has a partner already and also the proper attire to wear." Instructor Xu said. Proper attire... she has to buy some new clothes already. She knew her friends will be buying new things as well. She would just talk about it with them later. She looked at Squall who was now looking at her too. He just smiled at her...then went back on listening to Instructor Xu.

"There are also many upcoming activities... so I hope everyone will be ready. Understood?"

"Yes Instructor." everyone answered. The bell rang signaling that it's time for the next class. Instructor Liu went in. "Goodmorning class." she greeted.

"Goodmorning Instructor…" they all greeted. She posted a big map on the board

"Okay, class our lesson for today is about powerful kingdoms. And the particular kingdom we'll be discussing for today is the Dollet Kingdom. It is...we can say the most powerful and influential of all." she said.

Squall froze in his seat. He was certainly not expecting this topic. As much as possible he was avoiding things about his homeland.

"Who can tell me something about Dollet Kingdom?" Instructor Liu said. Now that was another thing he was not expecting. As the prince, of course he knew Dollet very much.

"I gave this as an assignment right? Well... if nobody can answer me...then all of you will make a seven-page essay about Dollet Kingdom." she said. There were so much groaning and complaining. The party will be in two days… how could they have homeworks?

"Does anybody know anything about Dollet?" he heard Rinoa said. He doesn't like to see Rinoa and their other classmates to have a hard time so he raised his hand.

"Yes...Squall." the Instructor called out. He was really nervous about this.

"May I please have the honor of answering?" he asked.

"You may, and class… consider yourselves lucky if Squall will answer correctly."

"Dollet, the kingdom in the far eastern continent. It has a land area of 2,175,600 km2 (840,004 mi2). They use Gil as type of money there. Their population is 120,058 including the royal family. Their culture is very rich there. From literature to fine arts... it's all magnificent. Maybe you should see for yourselves so you can prove it. Dollet have proven themselves many times how well they fight in battles. Many have tried to invade their land... but none of them conquered in doing so. They use hi-tech weapons and equipments. Their forces are much stronger especially with the aid of Galbadian and Esthar soldiers. At present... Dollet Kingdom is being ruled by King Laguna and Queen Raine Loire. There is only one heir to the throne... the only son of the king and queen. The prince is the next in line for the throne. Anyhow... moving on...the—"he was cutoff by a question.

"Hey Squall... do you know the prince's name?" one of their classmates asked.

"Uhmmm... actually... his name is Squall Loire." he answered.

"Really... are you by any chance the prince?" asked another.

"I'm afraid it's just coincidence that we have same name." he just reasoned out.

"How old is he?" one of their girl classmates asked.

"He is in the age of 17... turning 18." with his answers many of his girl classmates went wild.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe that prince should go and study here." one said.

"Yeah... I bet he's handsome like any other prince." said another. All of their girl classmates are giggling but not Rinoa nor Kiara. They were just there looking at him.

"Class... that's enough. Let Squall continue." said the instructor. Squall continued to discuss matters about their kingdom. He had no choice about this. He knew he's the only one who could help.

Rinoa just looked at Squall. She was still surprised that Squall knew a lot about their lesson. It seems that he knew about it by heart and not just by brain. Could he be? No... certainly not. He himself said it was just mere coincidence. She should just think about asking her friends to come with her to Deling. And maybe ask Squall also. Good thing Squall answered correctly and so they didn't have to write that essay.

"Thanks to Squall. He really is heavensent." she just said.

A/N: yippee...at last I'm done with this. I'm so sorry it took so long. Well I hope you'll continue to read and review. Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently. The next chapter will be posted maybe after five days. Thanks again!


	10. May The Best Girl Win II

A/N: hey there! I'm sorry if this chapter took so long…my computer had a problem so we had it fixed and all my files got deleted including this and the next chapter…but at least it's here…I started all over again…but please read and review…thanks!

**Chapter 10: May the Best Girl Win Part II**

Squall is now walking along the hall outside their classroom. It felt so good to be able to help their classmates. He was about to enter the elevator when Rinoa called him.

"Uhmmm...Squall...we were wondering..."

"Wondering what...?"

"Ahmmm...would you like to hang out with us?"

"Are you sure it's fine…isn't it something like girly stuffs?"

"No...besides Irvine and Zell would be coming along too." She answered giggling.

"Very well then, I'm in."

"Okay, by the way we'll meet by the gates at 4:00 later, is that okay?"

"Yes...so would you like to eat recess with me?"

"Okay…let's go." She said then they started heading for the cafeteria.

Rinoa can't help but smile on how cute Squall can be without even trying to be. They were already in the cafeteria eating hotdogs then suddenly they heard a group of girls talking which was kinda loud.

"Hey have you heard about Yuri's classmate?" one of them said.

"What about Yuri's classmate?" asked another.

"I heard he was so smart and super hot!"

"Really! I haven't seen him yet but knowing Yuri when she says hot she means hot!" they all giggled. She knows Yuri; she's one of her classmates and also a friend. Why does she sense that they were talking about Squall? Then her suspicion was confirmed when...

"What's his name?" one of them asked.

"She said it was...Squall Leonheart." Then again they started giggling. She looked at Squall...he was just there eating as if not minding that a group of girls are oogling and giggling at his "hotness". Is he accustomed already in these kinds of things?

Squall actually didn't mind that a group of girls are talking about him. It's not that he's already "accustomed" in these kinds of things, but as a prince it happens a lot. It's not that he loves it when girls "oogle" and "giggle" at his "hotness" if that's what they call it, he simply notice it. But it's not really bad to be admired right? When they were both finish they started heading back to their classroom but Rinoa said she needed to go to the washroom. While waiting for her outside, Kiara and her friends approached him.

"Uhmmm... I was thinking if you could accompany us later we would like to buy some new clothes for the party..." Kiara said. Busted! He already promised Rinoa but he also asked Kiara one time. What will he do? He has no other choice...a promise is a promise.

"Kiara, is it fine with you if we go with Rinoa and her friends?"

"Sure! Okay, that is so fine with me." said Kiara.

"Okay, good then! We'll meet by the gate at around 4:00 later."

"Alrighty! (whispering to her friends) This is my chance to sabotage their so called date! Hahaha!"

"Kiara, did you say something?" asked Squall

"Nothing, so I'll just see you later! Bye!" she replied then Rinoa came out of the lady's room just as Kiara left...

"Squall, who were you talking to?" asked Rinoa

"Oh, that was Kiara...uhmm Rinoa, is it okay if Kiara will go with us later? I had promised her before that we would go out and I just remember it now, I'm sorry but would it be fine?"

"(sigh) its fine with me but I guess it would be hard to get my friends to be with them."

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to go with her next time but the party would be in two days, she said she needed to buy some new clothes too…" said Squall looking disturbed.

"Ah, Squall its fine I'll just convince my friends it would be fine..."

"Thank you so much Rinoa, and I'm really sorry." Squall said relief obvious in his face.

"I told you its okay but I guess we have to go or we'll be late for class." she said then they headed back to their classroom.

Later that afternoon they all saw each other in the entrance gate. Luckily Rinoa didn't have a hard time convincing her friends to agree to go with Kiara, Jade and Clove. They were all there except for Kiara and her friends. After some minutes they arrived.

"Does this girl have a plan to seduce Squall?" Rinoa asked herself. Kiara was wearing red

halter top and black fitted jeans. While she was wearing her favorite blue dress, hard to admit

she was a bit intimidated. They took the train that's headed for Deling City. Good thing for

Selphie and Quistis because they were with there boyfriends, unlike her. Whoever gave her the idea to let Kiara join them? She and Squall should be the one sitting together not them. She would've had Squall all to herself but just because of his plea with matching charm, she gave in. It's as if she fed herself to a lion for doing this. Who looks out of place and loner now? Rinoa's self-pity kept her busy that she didn't notice Squall looking at her.

Squall can't help looking back to where Rinoa was seated. He was worried because she seems to be so lost in thoughts. He excused himself to Kiara then he went to where Rinoa is.

"Rinoa...are you okay? Uhmm…Rinoa?" She looked up to him but didn't say anything.

"Rinoa...you see...uhmm…I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

_("Hell yeah I'm fine, just go back to your lovey-dovey Kiara!") _Rinoa thought to herself but it was far from what she'll say to Squall. "Ah, yeah! I'm fine. Go back to Kiara she's waiting."

Squall sensed something different about how Rinoa spoke. She seems different. He knew it was wrong and awkward to let Kiara's group join with Rinoa's but he had no choice. He looked around and he saw three empty seats at the back. He knew exactly what to do.

"Rinoa would you care to sit with us?" he asked.

"But how? You only have two seats."

"I saw three empty seats there at the back, so is it okay with you?" he said with a smile.

Rinoa hates it when he does that smile, that irresistible smile. "Oh, well then...okay!"

"Oh, can you please wait for a minute, I'll call Kiara first." Rinoa just nodded at that. When they came she stood up then they started heading to the back of the train. Midway from their direction the train suddenly moved downwards causing the two girls in front of Squall to lean on him for support. Rinoa was holding onto his right arm while Kiara was holding onto his left arm. Being their pillar of strength he had to keep his balance which was kinda hard considering two "unwilling to let go girls" holding onto him. He was having a hard time moving so he put his right arm over Rinoa's shoulders and his left arm over Kiara's. They slowly made their way to their seats. He was still in the middle, Rinoa still on the right and Kiara on the left. "Are the two of you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Rinoa answered.

"My head is aching Squall..." Kiara answered.

"Okay then lean on my shoulder then." Squall said which kinda irritated Rinoa.

Rinoa just looked out the window. She sensed that it'll be an infuriating day for her.

PS: people, don't worry the next chapter is under construction hopefully I'll finish it soon. Now I won't promise anything but I'm trying my best to squeeze it into my schedule. But please read and review…thanks!


	11. Blossoming Love

A/N: Well here's the next chapter hope you like it…

**Chapter 11: May the Best Girl Win Part III**

They arrived in Deling City on time. Still Rinoa was so infuriated. Kiara was really irritating. It was obvious that she was making up excuses to keep Squall busy and for her to be out of place. She made her look to be the one intruding to them. "_Oh for the love of all that is holy!"_

She just stayed by Selphie's side the moment they got out of the train. It seems that fate was not by her side as of today.

"Uhmm…hey guys we'll just go there and shop if ya don't mind..." Zell said to them.

"If you don't like its okay…" Quistis added.

"No…of course...go ahead" they all said. They stared at the two lovebirds walk together hand in hand. Zell and Quistis look good together…which kinda made Rinoa envious of them.

They all strolled around Deling...then Irvine suddenly spoke.

"Guys…I hope you won't mind also that Selphie and I will go over there..."

"Sure, why not. Have fun!" Squall said. This alarmed Rinoa, if they leave then there would be Squall, Kiara and her left since Kiara's friends decided to go to Timber instead. She must stop this but she should not hinder her friends from enjoying. Selphie pulled her aside for a moment then asked... "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, don't worry about me." She answered.

"Want to come with us?"

"No, I don't wanna ruin your moment with Irvine."

"Okay…thanks. But if anything happens don't hesitate to come to us okay?"

"Okay, thanks!" she said and off hand in hand they left again. Her friends are really lucky. For a moment they all just exchanged looks and glares (from Kiara!).

"Uhmm... would you like to proceed into buying your clothes now?" Squall asked.

"Okay!" Kiara said. She just nodded at him. They went to a store Morning Moon...kind of a weird name. The moment they walked in, she saw different kinds of clothes. She saw Kiara finally let go Squall's arm. She looked around to look for her dress. When she looked around she saw Squall looking for some clothes too...as well as Kiara. She headed into one corner and there, a mannequin was wearing a dress that the moment she laid her eyes on, she felt it was the one for her. "Do you like that dress?" she heard someone say from behind her. When she looked back she saw an old lady, probably on her sixties or something. "Yes…very much." was her only reply.

"Do you want to try it on?" asked the old lady.

"Is it okay?"

"Yes...Nina…come here." Then a girl probably on her mid-twenties came. The old lady whispered something to her then the girl called Nina went inside a room.

"Come follow me dear." said the old lady.

"Oh ma'am I almost forgot to ask for your name." she said.

"Call me Mrs. Cynthia" she replied. Then they went to the fitting room. Kiara was also there too. "Are you here to try on a dress Kiara?" she asked.

"Well, what do you think?" she answered just then Squall came.

"Have you chosen your dresses already?" he asked.

"Yes! Sit there Squall I want you to tell me how I look after I put on the dress." Kiara said.

"Oh…okay…well how about you Rinoa…have you chosen already?" Squall asked him.

"Uhmm... yes." she replied. Kiara went first to try on her dress. She was still waiting for her dress from Nina. She went to where the shoes were. She looked for sandals that will match her dress. She saw a strappy pair of white sandals with 2-inches heels. She knew it was the perfect match for dress. When she came back, she saw Kiara was already done. She chose a black dress that revealed her back and it was short okay…short as a mini skirt. Kiara excused herself saying she'll go get some shoes. Oh well… she just took the dress from Nina then went into fitting the dress. When she put on the dress she felt shiver run down her spine. _"Weird." _she thought to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her well. It revealed her slim but curvaceous body. Next she put on the sandals she chose. She strapped the sandals then she went out.

Squall was busy reading the latest issue of Pet Pals when suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the fitting room. He looked up and was mesmerized by the sight he saw. Rinoa was walking slowly and gracefully in his direction. The simple white dress suited her figure very well. Finally she was there more beautiful than she had ever been, standing in front of him.

"Do I look funny?" she asked then smiled shyly.

"Ehem…uhmm…no…why would you say that?"

"The expression on your face is kinda weird actually."

"Oh...is that so? Pardon me then."

"Nah...that's fine. So how is it?" she asked blushing.

"Uhmm...you look…amazing." he answered then blushed also. They smiled at each other but then the sobbing of Mrs. Cynthia surprised them.

"Uhmm...ma'am what's wrong?" Rinoa asked.

(sigh)"Nothing... I just remembered my daughter. You know…you look kinda like her… well…she was the one who designed that dress. sniff…but she didn't get the chance to wear it...sniffs..."

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"The night she was supposed to go to a party with her boyfriend, she was on her way home but then an accident occurred and it took us by surprise... days after her death, we found a letter...she said that the dress is really special and if something happened to her... I must find a rightful owner for the dress..."

"Are you sure you want to give the dress to me?"

"Yes... I guess I finally found the right owner of the dress." she replied.

"I'm much honored then ma'am."

"Just please take care of the dress for me dearie..." she said in a very tender tone.

"You can count on it." she said. When they were all finished choosing they paid for it. She didn't pay for the dress just for the shoes as Mrs. Cynthia's request. They were walking around when Squall asked where they wanted to eat. She was really craving for hamburger today...

"Uhmm... Squall... can we go to a place where we can get hamburger?" she eagerly asked.

"Oh sure! What about you Kiara? Is it okay with you?" Squall asked.

"Actually... I don't eat hamburger. Can we just go to a place where we can have steak?"

"Oh...it's really okay Squall..." Rinoa replied when she actually wanted to strangle Kiara right this very moment.

Squall felt pressured at the moment. He knew he shouldn't have let Kiara join them. They were enemies for crying out loud! He didn't have a choice though, if he chose to go with one of them, then it will make the other feel bad. He thought for a moment... then finally came up with a solution for their food problem.

"Uhmm... maybe we could go to a place where we can have both?" he asked.

"Oh, okay!" Rinoa said.

"Yeah...sure!" Kiara answered then she clung on her arm around his. He was a little uncomfortable but it's okay.

If looks could kill, Kiara will surely be dead by now. That smirk on her lips is really irritating. When she looked at Squall, she saw that he was also looking at her. Kiara was busy looking around the shops. Squall offered his other hand to her. At first she was hesitant to accept it but the pleading look on his almost-perfect face makes it hard to resist him. Together they walked to the restaurant where they met with the two other couples. When they were already settled and had ordered their food, Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie excused themselves and went to the washroom. Once they were in, Selphie made sure that the door is locked. Making sure that nobody else was inside, they started asking their questions.

"What happened? Did that bitch do anything to you?" Quistis started.

"Want us to get back to her since she has no reinforcements?" Selphie added.

"I'm really touched you guys... but I'm fine. Good thing Squall was a perfect gentleman and was very considerate of how I feel... if not for him... I might've strangled Kiara there and then."

"We just want to make sure you're fine." they said in unison.

"I am, plus I wouldn't want to look like the antagonist here..." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah...you're right." Quistis said.

"Well then, we just have to put up with her and let Squall see how awful she really is." Selphie replied. After retouching they went back to their table and pretended everything is normal. After eating, they all had an unusual craving for ice cream. Good thing they saw an Ice Cream parlor called...Breath of Ice. The store offered many types of ice cream and even milk shakes. Since it was just eight o'clock they decided to drop by. Rinoa ordered her favorite...chocolate!

She was so absorbed in the sweetness of the ice cream that she didn't notice Squall watching her every move.

Squall was busy watching Rinoa savor her ice cream. She looked so cute and naïve. He noticed that there were drops of ice cream on the side of her lips. He went over to tell her but instead something told him to do it for her instead. He used his thumb to wipe the side of her lips. When his thumb made contact with her skin, he felt like million bolts of electricity flowed within his thumb. How a single touch can do that? Well that remains a mystery. He looked at Rinoa again who seem to got out of her trance. She returned his gaze. There was a clueless look on her face that made him proceed into explaining.

"Oh...uhmm...err. pardon me...it's just that you had some chocolate over there." he said.

"R-really? I-I'm sorry...and thank y-you." she said as she bowed down her head.

"Y-you w-will always be welcome." _why was he acting this way? It was just a single gesture for pete's sake!_

Rinoa didn't know how to hide her now red face. When Squall's thumb brushed against her, she felt like million bolts of electricity flowed into her system. "_It was just a little gesture for crying out loud!" _she told herself. She just bowed her head down to hide her embarrassment. Squall on the other hand, didn't seem to notice for his face was just as red as Rinoa's. After everyone was done, they all boarded the train together and went home.

Just as they arrived, another train left. He didn't understand why but he felt something weird with that train. _"Oh well, I have a mission to do."_ said Major Biggs to himself. He ordered his men to scatter around and look for all likely places to find the prince. He on the other hand went into the shop called "Morning Moon". He went inside and saw two ladies cleaning up.

"Excuse ma'am, I just want to ask if you happened to see this boy?" he said and then showed her the picture of their prince. The lady upon seeing the picture smiled and said...

"Why, he was in here not so long ago."

"Are you affirmative ma'am." he asked. He was getting excited about this new development.

"Yes...why? Who is he? Is he a criminal?" the lady asked.

"He is the only heir to the Dollet throne." he explained. Upon saying that, surprise washed upon the face of the old lady. "Do you happen to know where he might be?"

"He was with some other teenagers... they may be students so why don't you try the Galbadia Garden?" she replied.

"Galbadia Garden? Okay then, we'll head there. Thank you, you've been a big help." he said then went on to gather his men so they could proceed into the said garden after they have reported to the king.

a/n: yey!finally finished this one after a long time. I hope my readers will still read and review...thanks for the support. to all who gave reviews, THANKS A LOT!


End file.
